


Hope

by Ariadne_Karpusi



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Romance, all kinds of shit, as well as family bonding, fite me, my d&d characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karpusi/pseuds/Ariadne_Karpusi





	Hope

Desire was so engrossed in her book that she hadn’t noticed that there was someone new in her room. 

Lilium climbed into her bed and seemed to be staring at her with wide eyes. “ You know, Mi Amour, I’m fairly convinced that right now, I could hope the world in my hands.” She took a moment from her book and looked at the other tiefling woman. 

“Oh really now?” She asked as she set aside her book on the table side. Lilium began to reach up to cup her face but she grasped her wrist and grinned brightly. “ I don’t think so, but I can carry the world in my arms.” With that, Desire scooped up Lilium and smiled as she snuggled her with a laugh. 

“Alright, alright, amoure, I concede. I love you-” She said, burying her face in her shoulder, “ I love you too Lilium.”


End file.
